Preso em minhas próprias teias
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Muitas vezes para sermos felizes é preciso primeiro nos libertarmos de nós mesmo. Yaoi. Dite X MM Presente de Aniversário para Afrodite de Peixes!


**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao titio Kurumada (o que é uma sacanagem, mas tudo bem, fazer o quê?) – O nome Carlo di Angelis, também não me pertence, e seu direito de uso foi gentilmente cedido pela Pipe, criadora do mesmo. Brigadão! A sim... A música também não é minha: chama-se Um lobisomem Juvenil e pertence ao Legião Urbana.

_**Comentários da Autora**: Bom, eu nunca escrevi MM&Dite, este é o meu primeiro, e é apenas uma homenagem singela ao aniversário do Dite, espero que seja do agrado das fãs deste casal. Um abraço a todos. Athenas de Áries._

* * *

O aniversário de Afrodite estava chegando. Máscara da Morte andava em seu templo de um lado para o outro como um leão enjaulado. Não sabia bem o que fazer, não sabia o que pensar, enfim não sabia nada...

- Que merda! Eu me odeio! Não, eu odeio o Afrodite!

Deu um soco na parede. Uma enorme rachadura se somou as outras e um filete de sangue escorreu em sua mão. Pouco importava. Nada importava, nada, a não ser ele.

_Luz e Sentido e Palavra_

_Palavra é que o coração não pensa_

_Ontem faltou água_

_Anteontem faltou luz_

_Teve torcida gritando_

_Quando a luz voltou_

_Não falo como você fala_

_Mas vejo bem o que você me diz_

Eu nunca seria belo como ele, nunca seria culto como ele, nunca seria refinado como ele, nunca seria viado como ele, mas nunca deixaria de gostar dele. Isso me fazia mal. Eu pensava em mim, pensava nos outros, pensava em minha família, via como outros que tiveram mais coragem que eu sofriam.

Ele sempre me dizia que eu era um covarde, e eu... Tolo, truculento, queria bater, queria xingar, queria machucar, mas só conseguia virar as costas e sair, numa concordância muda. Eu realmente sou o machão, mais gay e covarde de todo o universo.

_Se o mundo é mesmo parecido com o que vejo_

_Prefiro acreditar no mundo do meu jeito_

_E você estava esperando voar_

_Mas como chegar até as nuvens com os pés no chão_

Meu aniversário estava chegando e eu não ganharia o maior de todos os presentes, eu não o ganharia. Já tentei de tudo, já tentei seduzir, já tentei humilhar, já tentei conversar. Você sabe que estou certo. Eu sei que você me quer, mas se encasulou, se enraizou nas teias de seu próprio preconceito de tal forma que agora não consegue se soltar de maneira nenhuma, não consegue ou não quer. Covarde!

Afrodite despedaça mais uma rosa vermelha que havia criado com seu cosmo. A cada momento sua indignação aumentava e suas rosas iam ficando mais e mais vermelhas.

_Sinto muitas vezes faz sentido_

_E Outras vezes não descubro o motivo_

_Que me explique o porque é_

_Que não consigo ver sentido_

_No que sinto, que procuro_

_Que desejo, que faz parte do meu mundo_

Eu sabia o que eu queria, eu sabia o que sentia, eu sabia o que procurava, mas não estava certo. Não era certo, não havia motivo ou justificativa que tornasse meus desejos certos. De onde eu tirara tanto preconceito? De mim mesmo! E eu aprendia da pior maneira possível como era duro e perigoso este pequeno e mortal sentimento chamado preconceito.

Meu cosmo inflado de indignação, de medo e angústia. Ninguém teve coragem de chegar perto, a não ser ele. A bichinha do Santuário era mais macho que qualquer um deles e teve coragem de ir até ele. Com uma rosa na mão, batom nos lábios, chinelos floridos, colocou a porta de meu templo abaixo e entrou!

-Carlo di Angelis, agora você vai me ouvir!

_O arco-iris têm sete cores_

_E fui juiz supremo_

_Vai vem embora_

_Volta_

_Todos têm, todos têm_

_Suas próprias razões_

Eu senti, eu vi o cosmo dele quase destruindo tudo a sua volta e a ele mesmo. Eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Eu o amava, apesar de tudo, ou seria apesar de nada.

Eu entrei. Coloquei a porta abaixo. Gritei. Agora ele teria que me ouvir. Eu sei que ele tinha razões muito fortes para agir como agia. Mas era a minha última tentativa de mostrar a verdade e salvar a beleza daquele amor diferente. Eu também tinha as minhas razões.

- Será que você não percebe? Talvez passemos coisas ruins, mas estaremos juntos. Junto com quem se ama tudo fica fácil. Tudo fica simples. Perdoe a você mesmo e se permita ser feliz.

- Como poderei ser feliz, se não saberia te fazer feliz?

- Não?

_Qual foi a semente que você plantou_

_Tudo acontece ao mesmo tempo_

_Nem eu menos sei direito _

_O que está acontecendo_

_E daí de hoje em diante_

_Todo dia vai ser o dia mais importante _

Ele não falou muito, nem falou claramente, mas foi como uma luz começasse, de forma bem tênue, a iluminar as trevas que eu me encontrava. E, quando finalmente pude perber onde me encontrava, vi que estava a beira do abismo, e, na beira do abismo, a única maneira de se andar para frente, é dando um passo atrás. Assim, simples assim, mas tão difícil ao mesmo tempo. Era como parar de beber, ou parar de fumar. Idéias simples, de execução pesarosa. Não falei nada. Não compreendia. Mas sabia e queria e isto bastava. Dei um passo a frente, em direção a ele. Não posso dizer se cai no abismo ou me afastei dele, mas vou viver um dia após o outro. Naquele momento, eu só queria aquele corpo em meus braços. Só isso. Nada mais, nada menos.

_Se você quiser alguém pra ser só seu_

_É só não se esquecer estarei aqui_

_Se você quiser alguém pra ser só seu_

_É só não se esquecer estarei aqui_

Ele deu o primeiro passo, o primeiro passo em minha direção. Eu apenas fiquei esperando. Já tinha dito tudo que tinha a dizer, durante muito tempo. Agora, eu apenas estava ali esperando. E ele deu o primeiro passo, depois o segundo e percorreu toda a distância que o separava de mim. Pequenos dois ou três passos, muitas vezes, são mais difíceis e penosos de se percorrer que milhares de quilômetros sob o sol escaldante do deserto. E este era o deserto dele. Que ele teria que percorrer sozinho. E ele o fez. Me abraçou, mudo, em gesto, em seu abraço ele disse tudo que queria dizer e não sabia como.

_Digo nada espero o vendaval passar_

_Por enquanto eu não sei o você me falou_

_Que me fez rir e pensar_

_Porque estou tão preocupado_

_Por estar tão preocupado assim_

De repente eu estava com ele em meus braços. E fora tão simples. E era tão prazeroso. E estava em silêncio apreciando a minha conquista sobre mim mesmo, como um doente que consegue finalmente se livrar de um câncer. E eu me livrei do meu câncer, do meu preconceito. Agora eu estava livre, estava leve. Comecei a rir. Era tudo tão simples e eu complicando, complicando, complicando...

- Você tinha razão. É tão simples... porém é difícil, é como nascer, lindo, belo, simples, mas é impossível que aconteça sem dor.

_Mesmo se eu cantasse todas as canções_

_Todas as canções, todas as canções_

_Todas as canções do mundo_

_Sou bicho do mato, mais..._

_Se você quiser alguém pra ser só seu_

_É só não se esquecer estarei aqui_

_Se você quiser alguém pra ser só seu_

_É só não se esquecer estarei aqui_

_Ou então não terás jamais _

_A chave do meu coração..._

Eu queria cantar, eu queria pular, eu queria literalmente soltar a franga, mas apenas fiquei a seu lado, aconchegado no meu abraço. Porque os braços eram deles, mas o abraço era mau. Eu havia conquistado o direito de estar naquele abraço. Ele era meu. E veio no tempo certo. Veio no dia certo. Veio na hora certa. Eu queria um presente. Eu merecia um presente. Era meu aniversário, mas quem deu o presente fui eu. Dei o que tinha de mais precioso. A chave do meu coração!

* * *

A autora estava feliz da vida. Conseguira terminar a fic relâmpago de presente de aniversário do Dite quando uma rosa negra tira um fino de sua orelha esquerda.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? – pergunta pobre autora atacada a troco de nada.

- Por que sou sempre eu que tenho que ir atrás daquele carcamano? Até no meu aniversário eu não tenho uma folga...

- Por mim tudo bem, posso fazer você ficar esperando por ele em casa. Talvez daqui a umas duas ou três reencarnações eu consiga então escrever um final feliz para vocês, ou então posso colocar uma loira peituda, tipo Pámela Anderson no seu bolo de aniversário de presente pra você. É seu aniversário, pode escolher.

- Errrr... bem... esquece, vai... Estou meio nervoso com esse negócio de aniversário, a fic ficou ótima assim. Eu A-D-O-R-E-I! – e estende uma bela rosa branca de reconciliação. – Brigadinha amore por ter lembrado de mim. Deixa eu voltar pro Santuário agora, ta? Amiguinha! – Afrodite vai saindo do quarto de fininho, de repente aquela maluca resolve cumprir a ameaça... era melhor voltar para o masquinha rapidinho.

A autora olha para a tela do computador e uma risada maligna pode ser ouvida a quilômetros de distância por aqueles que tem a audição mais sensível.

HUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAH


End file.
